


Toasted Sandwiches

by RhiRhi2510



Series: Drummer Baby [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cutie Dowoon, Day6 are clueless, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, JYP - Freeform, Jae being a crackhead, Love, Morning Sickness, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pregnancy, Reader is Noona to Dowoon Wonpil and Younghyun, Series, Unmarried Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, bun in the oven, reader is british
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiRhi2510/pseuds/RhiRhi2510
Summary: The start of a beautiful journey as Reader finds out she is with child and has to break the news to her boyfriend Dowoon and his bandmates.Day6 also doesn't understand euphemisms.





	1. Baby, It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets sick and Day6 gets worried. It turns out it's not so bad after all.

Mornings in the Day6 dorm were generally peaceful. Sometimes there would be some clattering from Jae falling out of his bed or Sungjin singing a bit too loud in the shower but all in all, it was relatively calm.

Not this particular morning.

Dowoon startled awake when he heard the sound of retching and awful gagging coming from the bathroom. Sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes, he noticed that his usual sleeping partner wasn’t beside him. Worry struck him as he concluded who was currently throwing up their dinner from the night before.

Making his way out of his bedroom and into the main living room, Dowoon noticed his fellow bandmates sitting around it different states of grogginess.

“What’s wrong with (Y/N)-Noona?” Wonpil asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

“I don’t know. I guess I’ll go check on her and find out,” Dowoon mumbled. He stumbled to where the rather disgusting sounds were coming from.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door and was greeted by a groan and then a gurgle. Dowoon slowly pushed the door open and looked upon your form slumped over the toilet bowl, retching and gasping as another wave of sick came up.

“Noona!” Dowoon rushed over to pull the hair away from your face and rub your back as you deeply breathed, trying to refrain from throwing up again. By now nothing else was coming up so you slowly pushed yourself up to flush your stomach contents away.

By now the rest of the members had come to crowd around the opening of the door as they looked at you with worry in their eyes. You slightly laughed at their facial expressions before standing up cautiously with the help of your lovely boyfriend. You quickly rinsed out your mouth as best as you could with a little mouthwash before heading to leave the now slightly cramped bathroom.

“I think I just ate something bad or am coming down with a stomach bug. I’m fine,” you waved dismissively, “nothing a little rest and a cup of tea won’t fix,” you smiled at the boys as they moved aside to let you exit.

“It would probably still be beneficial for you to see a doctor though (Y/N),” Jae commented as you got started on making a cup of tea. You hummed in response as you prepared your drink, eventually moving past the swarm of boys to sit on the couch. Dowoon sat down beside you and you cuddled into his side, sipping at the warm orange pekoe tea (with plenty of milk and sugar of course).

“Fine,” you sighed after everyone had been staring at you expectantly for far too long, “I’ll book an appointment with Dr. Choi for this afternoon and go get checked out,” you rolled your eyes but smiled at the concern they were all showing for you.

“But we all have to go to the studio today,” Dowoon whined, “I can’t go with you, what if you need to have a shot done? What if you pass out on the way in? What if-” 

“Baby, you don’t have to come with me. I’ll be fine going on my own. He’ll most likely say it’s a stomach bug and give me some medicine and that’s it.”

Dowoon opened his mouth to protest but Jae and Younghyun both shushed him. Dowoon pouted at you and you giggled, pecking him on the lips.

“It’ll be nothing baby, just you watch.”

* * *

Your eyes widened as a shocked gasp ripped itself from your throat. “I’M  _ WHAT _ ?!”

Dr. Choi sighed and sat down in front of you. He looked into your startled eyes and repeated what he had just said. “Ms. (L/N), you’re 6 weeks pregnant,” the doctor stated calmly, watching your reaction.

You gulped as you tried to process what you were being told, avoiding eye contact with your doctor. You couldn’t understand how you had gotten pregnant. You and Dowoon always practiced safe sex, the only time you didn’t was-

“Oh my God, I’m pregnant,” you whispered to yourself in shock.

“Now Ms. (L/N), I’m going to refer you to a very very good OBGYN that will monitor your pregnancy and help you along. I’ll give you these information packets for now,” He leaned to his desk to pick up a stack of colourful pamphlets and handed them to you. “Also, please pick up some prenatal vitamins from your local pharmacy. Those will help greatly with the development of the fetus. For nausea I recommend…”

The doctor’s voice trailed off as you slowly stopped listening, mindlessly grabbing everything from him and exiting the office. It was only when you were outside that you were hit with the realization that you had a tiny human inside you right now. You smiled and unconsciously rubbed your still flat stomach.

“Well, I guess it was more than a stomach bug.”

* * *

“Jae-Hyung! Stop fooling around with Dowoon’s drumsticks! Wonpil, for the last time, we are not doing a keytar solo next album!”

Dowoon laughed as he watched his flustered leader try to control the chaos that was slowly breaking out in the recording studio. Even though he laughed his mind wandered. He thought back to this morning and frowned. What if you had something worse than a stomach bug? 

Shaking his head, he tried his best to dismiss the thought.  _ No _ , he thought. It was just a harmless little stomach bug.

“So that was an unexpected wake-up call this morning, with (Y/N)-Noona throwing up and everything,” Younghyun stated out of the blue, everyone stopping what they were previously doing and looking at him. Dowoon inwardly groaned as all his worries immediately flooded back.

“Yeah, it was really weird. Noona rarely gets sick,” Wonpil said as he sat down on the couch.

“She probably picked it up when she flew back to England 2 weeks ago. A change in place sometimes makes your immune system weak,” Sungjin commented, thankful that everyone was now calming down.

“Unless she’s pregnant,” Jae said nonchalantly as he plopped down next to Dowoon who had been taking a sip of water at that moment.

Dowoon immediately inhaled his water in surprise, sputtering and choking until Jae slapped his back hard enough to clear his lungs. Everyone else had also become shocked at Jae’s blatant statement and looked at him in surprise.

“I mean, isn’t getting morning sickness a symptom of being pregnant? Then again…” Jae laughed out loud before his joke even left his mouth, “I don’t think our maknae has it in him to get her pregnant,” Jae continued to laugh at Dowoon’s still shocked expression.

“Yah, you don’t know what we’ve done!” Dowoon replied defensively.

“Okay, okay! That’s enough talk about our maknae’s sex life!” Sungjin turned to point at the recording booth, “back to recording. (Y/N) will tell us what’s going on later,” Sungjin said as he rubbed a hand across his face tiredly.

“I bet you all $50 that she is preggo with the maknae’s child. Mark my words!”

Dowoon looked down in thought. If (Y/N) was pregnant what would happen. He was an idol. He had to tour, and spend late nights in the studio to finish albums and film music videos. Would he be a good dad?

He shook his head as he stood up to go back into the recording booth. (Y/N) wasn’t pregnant. She couldn’t be.

_ Right? _


	2. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader tells Day6 she's pregnant. Some understand more than others.

You let out a groan as you opened the door to the dorm, tired from the day you’ve had. Finding out you were pregnant culminated in a long day out shopping as well as one confusing emotional punch to the gut. Figuratively. You had gone to the pharmacy and picked up everything the doctor requested, a bag in your hand filled with supplements and prenatal vitamins.

“Dowoonie? Are you home?” You called out, making your way into the main room. No answer. “I guess they’re still at the studio. Oh well, gives me more time to figure out how the bloody hell I’m going to tell everyone.”

That was the best part of being pregnant. The Reveal.

You had decided on the way home to do a classic reveal but you weren’t quite sure how to go about it. Plopping down on the couch you grabbed the laptop sitting on the coffee table and opened YouTube.

You typed in ‘Best pregnancy reveals 2018’ and hit enter. Clicking on the first video you saw you watched as mothers to be told their significant others about their pregnancies in various ways. Some were downright hilarious, others very emotional. You were still unsure of what to do until the next clip started playing. It was then that the greatest reveal video played before your eyes. It was going to be perfect.

* * *

The door opened as the boys walked in talking and laughing. They noticed your shoes in the front hall so they all called out a greeting, walking into the main room.

“Hi boys,” you greeted from your nest of blankets, holding a cup of tea. You smiled at them as they made their way over to you.

Dowoon came over and sat next to you on the couch, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and letting you lean into his embrace like this morning. You sighed in happiness as you took in his natural smell that you loved.

“How was the doctor’s appointment, Noona?” Younghyun asked as he sat down on the other side of you. Sungjin and Jae had taken the other couch and Wonpil was sitting in the armchair.

“It was fine. Dr. Choi figured out what was wrong after taking some blood and a urine test,” you said, leaning forward to set your mug down.

Dowoon frowned at the thought of you having to get blood done after all. He knew you had a fear of needles and would usually hold his hand whenever he went with you.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there Noona,” Dowoon said with the frown still on his face as he hugged you to his side. You shook your head and smiled, silently telling him you were fine.

“Anyways, moving on-” Jae spoke quickly, causing your pulse to thump in your neck - did he figure it out  _ already _ ? “What is the verdict? Is it a stomach bug?” He asked, his face showing curiosity but his eyes showing mischief.

“Actually, could you guys come to help me in the kitchen?” You asked as you stood up from the couch. Confusion washed over all their faces. They all nodded slowly and stood to follow you into the kitchen where you stood, grinning. You pointed at the oven. “Open the oven and see what’s inside,” you instructed, still grinning.

At this point, everyone was thoroughly confused but complied anyway. Crowding around the oven Sungjin was the one to eventually pull it open and paused at what he saw inside. He raised an eyebrow and looked back up at you.

“OH MY GOSH! (Y/N), AAAA!” Jae squealed (yes squealed) as he rushed to give you a hug. You hugged him back waiting for the reaction from the others.

“(Y/N) if you wanted a toasted sandwich all you had to do was ask,” Sungjin said, his voice filled with bewilderment as he looked from the oven to you.

“Noona, are you hungry? We can order in some food you know. Maybe chicken would be nice!” Wonpil said with excitement.

Younghyun agreed, “Yeah Noona, let’s get chicken instead of having sandwiches. We’re all starving.”

Dowoon came back over to stand beside you, grabbing your hands.

“Noona what kind of sandwich did you want? I can make you one if you’re hungry but you should be resting. You were sick this morning,” Dowoon said with worry in his voice. “Maybe you should have some soup instead.”

“Oh my god,” you laughed at how confused they looked. “You guys seriously don’t understand? What is in the oven right now?”

“A bun? It doesn’t even have anything on it. That wouldn’t be a good sandwich!” Wonpil stated matter of factly as he looked at you.

“Say it all together. A what in the where?” You urged as you and Jae laughed at their cluelessness.

“A bun in the oven.” they chorused together.

“And what does that mean?”

“That you want a toasted sandwich!”

Finally, Jae couldn’t take it anymore. He threw his hand into the air in defeat as he shouted.

“NO, YOU IDIOTS! IT MEANS SHE’S PREGNANT! A BUN,” He gestured, mimicking holding a baby after, “IN THE OVEN!” His hands then moved to display your stomach. 

Their faces turned into ones of shock and surprise. Wonpil and Sungjin immediately started to crowd around you to bombard you with questions. Younghyun looked at the bun in the oven before slowly nodding to himself as if he just got the joke. Dowoon however….

Dowoon looked at you with a blank face. His mouth moved as he said something you were unable to hear.

“You’re pregnant…. You’re pregnant! Oh my gosh!”

He threw his arms around you as he started to cry into your neck. You hugged him back as you softly cried as well. Both of you were so happy.

“We’re gonna be the best parents ever,” Dowoon smiled and kissed you on the lips.

“Y’ALL OWE ME $50!”

* * *

Dowoon smiled to himself as he watched you get hugs from the rest of the band. He couldn’t believe that he was going to be a dad. There was still a long way to go until he could meet his child but he would be with you every step of the way, no matter what.

Dowoon smiled as you came over to him and gently placed his hands on your belly.

“Just think in 8 or so months you’ll have a little Dowoon running around,” Jae smiled as he watched the both of you, giddiness wafting through the room.

“It might be a little (Y/N)-Noona!” Younghyun argued, him and Jae beginning to argue over what gender the baby would be.

Dowoon shook his head and stared at you with a loving gaze. “I don’t care what gender it is. It’s my little Drummer Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this. I'm making this into a series that will take us along with the Reader throughout her pregnancy and the up and downs in it. I would love to have feedback from my readers so please drop a comment if you can!


End file.
